It is well known in the art that many foodstuffs, forages and beverages contain histamine and some of said products have an undesired high content of histamine. Said products are mainly such products which were prepared according to a process which comprises at least one process step in which a conversion is performed by at least one microorganism. Examples for such products are products which were prepared by performing an alcoholic fermentation, like e.g. wine, sparkling wine, crackling wine, beer and distilled alcoholic beverages like e.g. brandy, as well as also products which were prepared by performing a lactic fermentation like e.g. sour milk products like yogurt, sour milk and curd, as well as also products that originate from plants which were as well submitted to a lactic fermentation, like e.g. pickled cucumbers, pickled cabbage (sauerkraut) and silo fodder. A further example of products which often have an undesired high content of histamine are several qualities of cheeses which were prepared by adding to milk rennet in order to recover a milk coagulate or starting from curd, in which processes for producing a cheese several fermentations, like e.g. lactic fermentations occur through which the curd or the milk coagulate is converted into the cheese.
In the naturally occurring microorganism population there are mainly present such microorganisms which metabolize any histidine present in the starting material forming histamine. This is the reason why products which were submitted to a conversion performed by a microorganism, like an alcoholic fermentation or lactic fermentation, usually have a rather high content of histamine, because the microorganisms which perform said lactic fermentation or alcoholic fermentation furthermore also metabolize histidine of the starting material forming histamine. If silo fodder containing histamine is fed to cattle then said histamine is transferred to the milk which is produced by the cow.
It is well known in the art that histamine is noxious for many persons, specially such persons which suffer from allergies. It was the object of the present invention to produce an amine-oxidase containing material, respectively amine-oxidase. A further object of the present invention was to use said amine-oxidase containing material for removing enzymetically histamine from foodstuffs, beverages and forages.